Heimkehr
by Tharin
Summary: Ein Sequel zu Endgame. Was ich gerne noch gesehen hätte... Alle Charaktere, meistens PT, J, C, K


Star Trek gehört leider nicht mir, also mache ich auch keinen Profit mit dieser Geschichte. 

  


Vorwort: 

Dies ist mein erster Versuch Fanfiction zu schreiben, bzw. die erste Geschichte, die fertig geworden ist. 

Ich habe mit einem Sequel zu „Endgame" angefangen, weil ich dann all das schreiben konnte, was ich noch gerne gesehen hätte (nur mit J/C hat es noch nicht geklappt, dazu muss ich wohl noch eine neue Geschichte schreiben).

Wie gesagt, es ist der erste Versuch, also seid nett! Ich bin für jede (konstruktive) Kritik dankbar!! 

  


  


  


**Heimkehr**

  


Sie waren Zuhause. Captain Kathryn Janeway konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Endlich Zuhause. Nach sieben Jahren waren sie wieder im Alphaquadranten. Sie warf einen Blick auf Chakotay, der neben ihr den Korridor entlang ging. Tom und B'Elanna hatten sie gebeten in die Krankenstation zu kommen, also hatten sie die Brücke Tuvok übergeben und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass neuste Crewmitglied der _Voyager_ zu begrüßen. Chakotay bemerkte ihren Blick und grinste sie an. „Es ist kaum zu glauben, nicht wahr?" sagte er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Nach so langer Zeit haben wir es endlich geschafft!" Sie nickte. „Ja, aber es kommt mir noch immer so unwirklich vor. Fast wie ein Traum." „Nun, dann ist es hoffendlich ein Traum, aus dem wir nie wieder erwachen." erwiederte Chakotay. 

Die beiden traten in die Krankenstation ein, wobei Kathryn zuerst einen wachsamen Blick auf Tom und seinen Vater warf. Der Admiral hatte sich vor einer halben Stunde an Bord gebeamt und sie hatte ihn persönlich empfangen und bis vor die Tür der Krankenstation gebracht. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie die erste Begegnung zwischen ihnen verlaufen würde, doch sie wünschte sich für beide, dass sie sich wieder versöhnt hatten. Hoffentlich hatte die Freude des Admirals, Großvater geworden zu sein, geholfen die Situation zu entspannen. 

Es sah nicht so aus, als hätten sie sich gestritten, stellte sie erleichtert fest, ganz im Gegenteil. Tom grinste bis über beide Ohren, wie immer, wenn er so glücklich war, dass er es unmöglich verbergen konnte. Also war alles gut gegangen, was den Admiral vermutlich davor bewahrt hatte Bekanntschaft mit B'Elannas klingonischem Temperament zu schließen. Sie hatte zwar schon seit langem nicht mehr die Angewohnkeit, anderen Leuten die Nase zu brechen, aber hätte der Admiral den Fehler gemacht ihren Ehemann und Vater ihres Kindes zu beleidigen oder zu verletzten...

B'Elanna lag in einem der Betten, Tom an ihrer Seite, während der Admiral sich im Hintergrund hielt. „Captain, Commander," begrüßte sie Tom. „schön dass sie so schnell kommen konnten." „Ich würde es um nichts auf der Welt verpassen wollen, unser jüngstes Crewmitglied an Bord willkommen zu heißen." sagte Kathryn und trat näher an das Bett. Sie und Chakotay beugten sich voller Staunen über das kleine Kind in B'Elannas Armen. „Sie ist so winzig." stellte Chakotay leise fest und berührte vorsichtig eine kleine Hand, die sofort nach seinem Finger griff. „Aber sie hat einen ganz schön festen Griff für so eine kleines Wesen." „Sie ist wundervoll." sagte Kathryn ehrfürchtig. „Willkommen an Bord." Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Wie heißt sie denn nun eigentlich?" Nachdem B'Elannas Schwangerschaft bekannt geworden war, hatte so gut wie jedes Besatzungsmitglied Vorschläge für den Namen des Babys gemacht. Zum Schluß hatte die Liste bestimmt 150 Namen umfasst! 

Tom räusperte sich. „Nun ja, ähm, das ist der Grund, warum wir sie beide hergebeten haben. Wissen sie, wir haben sehr lange überlegt, aber es gab zwei Namen, die von Anfang an ganz oben auf unserer Liste standen. Zwei Namen, für die wir beide sehr gute Gründe haben." Er blickte zu seiner Frau. „Was wir damit sagen wollen ist folgendes:" erklärte B'Elanna mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Chakotay, Captain, darf ich vorstellen: Miral Kathryn Taya Paris."

Kathryn war so überrascht, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte und Chakotay ging es ebenso. Schließlich grinste Chakotay breit. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mal jemand sein Kind nach mir benennt!" „Und ganz besonders nicht ich, stimmts?" fragte Tom, ebenfalls grinsend. Kathryn spürte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden. „B'Elanna, Tom, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist dass schönste Geschenk, das mir je gemacht wurde." „Wie gesagt, wir hatten gute Gründe." sagte B'Elanna. „Sie sind einer meiner ältesten Freunde, Chakotay, vielleicht sogar manchmal so eine Art Ersatzvater. Und Sie, Captain... Sie haben mir geholfen an mich selbst zu glauben. Ich hätte vor sieben Jahren nie gedacht, dass ich an Bord eines Sternenflottenschiffs glücklich werden könnte, aber genau das ist geschehen. Es ist klingonische Tradition, für sein Kind den Namen einer Person zu wählen die man ehrt und respektiert. Ich könnte mir niemand vorstellen, auf den das mehr zutrifft als auf sie beide." 

Das waren ungewohnt offene Worte von B'Elanna, die sonst nur sehr zurückhaltend über ihre Gefühle sprach. Doch auch Toms nächste Worte überraschten sie, vor allem weil er sie in Gegenwart seines Vaters äußerte, der noch immer ruhig in einiger Entfernung stand.

Tom wandte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen an Chakotay. „Was B'Elanna gesagt hat, dürfte nicht gerade auf mich zutreffen. Vor unserer Zeit im Deltaquadranten waren wir niemals Freunde, aber die vergangenen sieben Jahren haben vieles geändert. Wir hatten eine Menge Schwierigkeiten, aber inzwischen sehe ich in ihnen einen Freund, dem ich uneingeschränkt vertraue." „Danke," sagte Chakotay ernst. „aber das weiß ich, weil es mir genauso geht. Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gemerkt, dass ich mich in ihnen getäuscht habe, Tom." Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend reichte er Tom seine Hand, der sie ergriff und mit ernster Miene schüttelte. Für zwei Männer, die als Feinde begonnen haben, haben wir es erstaunlich weit gebracht, dachte Chakotay. 

Kathryn blickte mit Stolz auf ihre beiden Offiziere, die es schon vor langer Zeit geschafft hatten, ihre frühere Feindschaft zu begraben. Ohne Leute wie Chakotay, Tom und B'Elanna hätten wir es nie bis nach Hause geschafft, dachte sie. Tom blickte sie an. „Wissen Sie, Captain, bei Ihnen wollte ich mich nur für all das bedanken." sagte er mit einer Geste, die das ganze Schiff umfasste. „Sie haben mir eine Chance gegeben, als niemand anders mehr dazu bereit gewesen wäre." _Einschließlich meines eigenen Vaters, _schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Die letzten sieben Jahre waren vermutlich das Beste, dass mir je passiert ist." fuhr er fort. „Ich hoffe nur, ich habe Sie nicht zu oft enttäuscht." Sie lächelte warm auf ihre eigene, spezielle Art. „Ich war immer stolz auf Sie, Tom." sagte sie und umarmte ihn zu ihrer beider Überraschung. 

  


In diesem Moment tauchte Harry auf, der ein wenig atemlos in die Krankenstation gerannt kam und beim Anblick seiner kommandierenden Offiziere abrupt stoppte. „Captain, Commander, ich wußte nicht dass sie noch hier sind!" „Wollen Sie uns etwa loswerden, Harry?" fragte Chakotay, doch der junge Mann hörte ihn nicht, weil er sich bereits mit staunenden Augen über Miral beugte. Captain Janeway lächelte, als Harry ganz vorsichtig nach der Hand des Babys griff. „Nur keine Angst, Harry. Sie ist ein Baby, kein Warpkernbruch." sagte B'Elanna amüsiert. „Möchtest du sie mal halten?" Angesichts Harrys strahlernder Miene war das natürlich eine rein rethorische Frage. „Wie heißt sie denn jetzt?" fragte er, als er das Baby vorsichtig in die Arme nahm. „Miral Kathryn Taya Paris." erklärte Tom stolz. „Harriet oder Kimberly haben es leider nicht in die Top 3 geschafft." „Dann habt ihr sie gleich nach zwei Paten benannt?" fragte Harry geistesabwesend, seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Miral gerichtet. „Nein," sagte B'Elanna. „Sie hat nur einen Paten." „Sorry, Captain, Commander," ergänzte Tom. „aber wir waren uns von Anfang an einig dass diese Ehre Harry gebührt." Damit hatte er Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich?!" brachte er völlig fassungslos hervor. Tom grinste seinen besten Freund unschuldig an. „War nur eine Witz, in Wirklichkeit wollten wir die Borg-Königin fragen. Natürlich du, Harry, wer denn sonst?" „Du bist schließlich unser bester Freund, Sternenflotte." sagte B'Elanna. Harry blickte immer noch von einem zum anderen und suchte nach Worten. „B'Elanna, Tom, das..." 

„Erinnerst du dich an den ersten Morgen an Bord?" fragte Tom ernst. „Cavit und Fitzgerald haben dir geraten sich von mir fernzuhalten. Jeder andere hätte sich daran gehalten, aber du haben sich trotzdem mit mir angefreundet. Und du hast daran festgehalten, egal was die anderen Offiziere gesagt haben." Er hatte Harry nie zuvor gesagt, wieviel ihm die Freundschaft des jungen Fähnrichs damals bedeutet hatte. Besonders in der ersten Zeit an Bord hatte er dringend einen Freund gebrauch. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie das erste Jahr ohne Harry abgelaufen wäre, dem Einzigen an Bord, der sich nicht von Toms Arroganz und gespielter Gleichgültigkeit – ganz zu schweigen von seinem schlechten Ruf - hatte abschrecken lassen. Der junge Fähnrich hatte hinter seine Maske geblickt und jemanden entdeckt, der es Wert war dass man sich mit ihm anfreundete. Hätte er die Ablehnung und Feindsehligkeit vieler Sternenflottenoffiziere und ehemaliger Maquis ohne Harrys Freundschaft genauso gut überwunden? Auch heute, nach sieben Jahren, war sich Tom nicht ganz sicher was Harry damals dazu gebracht hatte. Aber eins wusste er ganz sicher: Abgesehen von B'Elannas erster Liebeserklärung und dem allerersten Schrei seiner kleinen Tochter hatte er noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört als diesen einen Satz: _„Ich brauche niemanden, der mir meine Freunde aussucht."_

„Purer Egoismus, Paris." sagte Harry, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „Das war meine erste Mission. Ich brauchte bloß jemanden der auf mich aufpasst!" Sie lachten beide. Das ganze Schiff wußte, dass sich Tom gegenüber Harry oft genug wie ein älterer Bruder verhalten hatte, der den jüngeren beschützte. Doch im Endeffekt hatte Harry wohl ebenso sehr auf Tom aufgepasst wie dieser auf ihn. Sie sich gegenseitig geholfen, und das war es doch letztendlich, was Freundschaft ausmachte.

Owen Paris beobachtete die kleine Gruppe. In gewisser Weise sind sie eine Familie, dachte er. Ob Kathryn und der Commander wohl wussten, dass sie für viele Crewmitglieder eine Art Elternersatz geworden waren?

Kathryn braucht Tom nur anzusehen, und er weiß, dass sie es ernst meint. Er vertraut ihr, und er wird nie daran zweifeln wie stolz sie auf ihn ist. Wieso kann er sich nicht genauso sicher über meine Gefühle sein? _Weil du ihm nie gesagt hast, wie stolz du auf ihn bist,_ sagte eine Stimme in ihm. _Du hast ihm nicht einmal gesagt, dass du ihn liebst. Du hast ihn immer nur wissen lassen, wenn er dich enttäuscht hat. Wie soll er denn wissen was du fühlst?_ Es tat ihm leid, dass sie sich so fremd geworden waren. Aber es hatte schon lange vorher begonnen, bevor die _Voyager_ im Deltaquadranten gestrandet war. Wahrscheinlich damals, nachdem er aus der cardassianischen Gefangenschaft befreit worden war. Und inzwischen kannte er seinen eigenen Sohn nicht mehr. 

Als er an Bord gekommen war, hatte ihn Kathryn mit einem Blick bedacht, der ihn davor warnte Tom zu verletzen. Und als er in die Krankenstation gekommen war, hatte ihn seine Schwiegertochter auf eine Weise angesehen, die er ohne Probleme als _Wage-es-ihn-zu-verletzen-und-ich-werde-dich-töten-Blick_ identifiziert hatte. Und so ging es weiter. Kathryns erster Blick in der Krankenstation hatte Tom gegolten, um herauszufinden wie ihr Wiedersehen gelaufen war. Das Gleiche hatte Commander Chakotay getan, und auch der junge Fähnrich, Kim, hatte ihm einen mißtrauischen Blick zugeworfen, als sei er ein überladener Phaser, der jeden Moment explodieren konnte. Wiso denken sie alle, ich hätte nach sieben Jahren nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich gleich wieder mit Tom zu streiten?! dachte er. Es tat ihm weh, dass diese Leute nun Toms Familie waren, dass sie ihm näher standen als seine eigentliche Familie. Aber es war nicht Owen Paris' Art, einfach aufzugeben. Er war fest entschlossen, das Vertrauen seines Sohnes wiederzugewinnen, koste es was es wolle. Es hatte den vermeindlichen Tod seines Sohnes und die siebenjährige Trennung gebraucht, bevor er erkannt hatte, wie viel ihm Tom bedeutete. Doch jetzt war er wieder da, und Owen wollte sein Kind nicht noch einmal verlieren. Er hatte sich geschworen, die alten Fehler nicht zu wiederholen. 

  


Wenige Stunden später erreichte die _Voyager _die Erde. Die Crew stand stumm auf der Brücke, als Tom das Schiff in einen Orbit lenkte. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, dieses letzte Stück der Reise am Steuer zu sitzen. Der Captain stand in der Mittel der Brücke und blickte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Sie hatte B'Elanna ihren Sessel überlassen, die mit Miral in ihrem Arm und Owen an ihrer Seite stehend darin Platz genommen hatte. Außer ihnen hatten sich noch einige weitere Crewmitglieder auf der Brücke eingefunden: Der Doktor und Itcheb standen neben Seven, während Samantha Wildman und Naomi an der wissenschaftlichen Station Platz genommen hatten. Tom drehte sich zu Captain Janeway um und erwartete weitere Befehle. Sie blickte zu Admiral Paris. „Haben Sie eine Andockplatz in Sternenbasis Eins für uns reservieren lassen, Admiral?" fragte sie. Er lächelte: „Nein, Captain, aber wir haben den Paradeplatz der Akademie für die _Voyager_ räumen lassen. Wir dachten sie sollten nach sieben Jahren wirklich auf der _Erde _landen, nicht nur in einer Raumstation." Captain Janeway nickte. „Sie haben's gehört, Tom. Bringen Sie uns runter!" „Aye aye, Ma'am!" kam es von ihrem Piloten. Ein Raumschiff dieser Größe direkt vor den Toren der Akademie zu landen, war der Traum eines jeden Piloten. Er brachte sie in die Erdatmosphäre, steuerte zielsicher einen großen Bogen über die Bucht von San Francisco und die Golden Gate Bridge und setzte das Schiff schlißlich sanft auf dem Paradeplatz ab. 

Es war eine seiner besten Landungen, fast ohne eine merkbare Erschütterung, und damit waren sie wirklich da. Captain Janeway stand auf, zog ihre Uniform glatt und schluckte kaum merklich. „Also dann." Sie gab Harry ein kurzes Zeichen, sie auf schiffsweiten Empfang zu schalten. Das werde ich wohl zum letzten Mal machen, dachte sie etwas wehmütig. „Hier spricht der Captain. Wir sind auf der Erde gelandet und in wenigen Minuten werden wir alle unseren Familien und Freunden gegenübertreten. Ich möchte diesen Moment nutzen und ihnen danken. Sie sind die beste Crew, die ein Captain sich wünschen kann, und es war mir eine Ehre mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten." Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Brückenmannschaft schweifen und verweilte kurz bei jedem Einzelnen: Tuvok, ihr alter Freund, auf den sie sich stets verlassen konnte; der Doktor, der von einem einfachen Notfallprogramm zu einem wichtigen Besatzungsmitglied und Freund geworden war; Seven und Itcheb, die sich zu richtigen Individuen entwickelt und ihren Platz in der Crew gefunden hatten; Harry, der längst nicht mehr der junge grüne Fähnrich von damals war, sondern einer ihrer vielversprechendsten Offiziere; Sam Wildman mit Naomi, dem ersten Kind an Bord der Voyager, dem besten Assistenten, den ein Captain haben konnte; und dann das Ehepaar Paris: Ihre Sorgenkinder, und gleichzeitig ihr größter Stolz. 

Zuerst Tom, der schon lange nichts mehr mit dem arroganten, großspurigen jungen Mann gemein hatte, den sie vor so langer Zeit aus jener Strafkolonie in Neu-Seeland geholt hatte, und dann B'Elanna, in den Armen das jüngste Besatzungsmitglied des Schiffes, die all ihre frühere Wut und ihren Zorn abgelegt hatte und nun ebenfalls ihren Platz gefunden hatte. Und schließlich Chakotay. Der Mann, der vor so langer Zeit ihr Feind gewesen war und nun ihr bester Freund. Ihr Fels in der Brandung. Vielleicht sogar die andere Hälfte ihrer Seele. Sie hatte immer gehofft ihm am Ende ihrer Reise ihre Gefühle zeigen zu können, ohne die Bürde des Captains auf ihren Schultern zu tragen. Eines Tages, wenn sie nicht mehr die Verantwortung für die Crew und die Heimkehr der _Voyager_ trug. Doch nun schien es, als sei es zu spät. Sie wünschte ihm und Seven Glück, aber sie konnte ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen. Würde ihr das Schicksal eine zweite Chance geben?

Für einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er lächelte. _Sie haben es geschafft,_ sagte sein Blick. _Wir haben es geschafft,_ antwortete sie. „Ich wünsche ihnen allen Glück, und die Erfüllung ihrer Träume und Hoffnungen. Lassen Sie uns nach Hause gehen. Janeway Ende."

  


Zuerst rührte sich niemand auf der Brücke, doch dann gingen sie einer nach dem anderen zum Turbolift. 

Nach wenigen Minuten war die gesamte Crew im Shuttlehanger versammelt. Sie hatten es nicht vorgehabt, doch als das Kommandoteam eintrat, machte man ihnen Platz, damit sie als Erste hinausgehen konnten. Anscheinend wollten die Leute diesen letzten, entscheidenden Schritt unter der Führung ihres Captains und des Ersten Offiziers machen. Janeway trat an das offene Hangartor, Chakotay an ihrer Seite. „Bereit?" fragte er. Sie nickte. „Es ist nur so..." „endgültig." ergänzte er. „Wir haben die Reise wirklich beendet." „Ja." sagte sie. „Lassen Sie uns gehen, Commander." Und damit trat sie auf die Rampe, blinzelte einen Moment im hellen Sonnenlicht. Auf dem Platz vor ihnen standen Angehörige der verschiedensten Rassen der Föderation, die Familien ihrer Crew. Sie hörte begeisterte Ausrufe, sah Harry in den Armen eines ältern Ehepaares verschwinden, Toms Mutter und Schwestern, und dann stand sie vor ihrer Mutter. „Kathryn!" „Mom." brachte sie nur hervor, dann war das nächste was sie wusste, dass sie in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag. Ihre Schwester Phoebe umarmte sie ebenfalls, gleichzeitig lachend und weinend. Captain Kathryn Janeway war es vollkommen egal, ob ihre Crew sie in diesem Augenblick sah, sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie war zu Hause.

Den anderen Crewmitgliedern ging es ähnlich. Harry fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge, als er gleichzeitig seine Mutter und seinen Vater umarmte. Er hätte sie am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen, doch sie lösten sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Hier ist noch jemand, der dich begrüßen möchte, Harry." sagte seine Mutter sanft und deutete auf eine Gestalt, die sich zuerst im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus. „Libby!" brachte er fassungslos hervor, doch da umarmte sie ihn schon so heftig, als wolle sie ihm die Wirbelsäule brechen. Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar, atmete ihren vertrauten Geruch ein, und fühlte sich rundum glücklich. Jetzt war er wirklich zu Hause. 

Während dessen standen Tom und B'Elanna mit dem Admiral vor Toms Mutter und seinen Schwestern. B'Elanna freute sich für ihren Mann, der begeistert von seiner Familie empfangen wurde, doch sie war unsicher, wie sie auf sie reagieren würden. Eine halb-klingonische Ex-Maquis war nicht unbedingt dass, was man sich unter einer perfekten Schwiegertochter und Schwägerin vorstellte. Während ihrer wenigen Gespräche über die Midas-Phalanx waren sie zwar sehr freundlich gewesen, aber das hier war der Ernstfall. Es war leicht zu jemandem freundlich zu sein, der sich auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis befand. Tom drehte sich zu ihr um. „B'Elanna, das ist meine Mutter und meine Schwestern, Kathleen und Moira. Mom, Kath, Mo, ich möchte euch B'Elanna vorstellen, meine Frau." Sie hörte den Stolz in seiner Stimme, der noch ein bisschen zuzunehmen schien, als er hinzufügte: „Und das ist unsere Tochter: Miral Kathryn Taya Paris." B'Elanna fühlte sich so unsicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Mrs. Paris, Moira, Kathleen." sagte sie. Ihr selbst war es nicht sehr wichtig von Toms Familie gemocht zu werden, doch um seinentwillen hoffte sie, dass sie sie akzeptieren würden. Ihre Zweifel wurden in dem Moment ausgeräumt, als Toms Mutter sie umarmte – vorsichtig, wegen Miral in ihren Armen – und warm sagte: „Ich hoffe du wirst mich Anne nennen. Willkommen in unserer Familie, B'Elanna. Wir haben versucht deinen Vater herzuholen, aber die Zeit war leider zu knapp. Er war nicht ganz sicher, aber wenn es dir recht ist, wird er nächste Woche auf der Erde sein." B'Elanna wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Vater wirklich so schnell sehen wollte, aber das konnte sie immer noch entscheiden. Wir sind zu Hause, dachte sie. Jetzt haben wir alle Zeit der Welt.

Die Begrüßungen gingen noch eine ganze Weile so weiter. Naomi begegnete zum ersten Mal ihrem Vater, den sie nach kurzem Zögern fest in die Arme schloß, und der Doktor traf Mr. Barcley. 

Ayala hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn jemand begrüßen würde, doch er suchte Susanne Carey, die Frau seines Freundes Joe. Als er ihr gegenüberstand, wusste er zunächst nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Mrs. Carey..." „Susanne," unterbrach sie ihn. „bitte. Sie waren ein guter Freund meines Mannes und ich habe das Gefühl, sie schon lange zu kennen. Nennen Sie mich Susanne." Er nickte. „Mein Name ist Ayala. Susanne, es..." Er fand keine Worte, doch sie verstand. „Ich weiß," sagte sie. „Er fehlt mir auch." Er umarmte sie kurz, doch dann löste sie sich von ihm. „Ich habe hier noch jemanden, der Sie gerne sehen möchte." erklärte sie stolz. „Es war Joes Idee." Sie deutete auf fünf Jungen, die hinter ihr standen. „Die drei links sind Jack, Samuel und Joe junior, aber die beiden anderen muss ich ihnen sicher nicht vorstellen." Er starrte nur ungläubig auf seine beiden Söhne, die nach kurzem Zögern auf ihn zustürzten und ihn umarmten. Über ihre Köpfe hinweg sah er Susanne fassungslos an. Sie lächelte. „Joe hatte mich gebeten nach ihnen zu suchen. Ich habe sie erst vor drei Wochen in einem Flüchtlingslager gefunden. Ihr Zuhause wurde vom Dominion erobert, und dort liegt noch alles in Trümmern. Ihre Mutter war bei ihnen, aber sie liegt zur Zeit noch in einem Krankenhaus, also habe ich die Jungs mit nach Hause genommen."

Harry ging durch die Menge und suchte seine Freunde. „Tom, B'Elanna, habt ihr kurz Zeit?" fragte er. „Ich würde euch gerne meiner Familie vorstellen." „Sicher," sagte Tom. „Wenn ich dir zunächst meiner Familie vorstellen darf. Das hier ist meine Mutter und meine Schwestern Kathleen und Moira. Mom, das ist Harry Kim, Mirals Patenonkel und der beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann." Harry lächelte etwas verlegen und schüttelte Toms Mutter die Hand. „Also, Sternenflotte, wo sind deine Leute?" fragte B'Elanna. „Gleich hier drüben." erklärte Harry und führte sie zu seinen Eltern und zu Libby. „Tom, B'Elanna, das sind meine Eltern. Und das ist Libby." Tom und B'Elanna wechselten einen Blick. Also hatte sie doch auf ihn gewartet. Sie hatten es ihm so sehr gewünscht. „Mom, Dad, Libby, das sind Tom und B'Elanna Paris und ihre Tochter Miral, mein Patenkind." Kaum hatte Harry sie vorgestellen, als seine Mutter Tom mit einem „Harry hat schon so viel von ihnen erzählt." in die Arme schloss. „Glauben Sie bloß nicht alles." meinte Tom grinsend.

Chakotay hatte keine Familie im Alphaquadranten, aber einige alte Freunde aus seiner Zeit im Maquis waren gekommen, um ihn und einige andere willkommen zu heißen. Seven stand etwas verlegen vor ihrer Tante, unsicher, was das richtige Verhalten für dieses Wiedersehen war. Ihre Tante kannte keine Zweifel, sie umarmte sie einfach. „Annika, ich bin so froh dass du endlich wieder zu Hause bist." Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte Seven of Nine, tertiäres Attribut von Unimatrix 01 nicht das Geringste gegen die Bezeichnung „Annika" einzuwenden. Sie waren Zuhause.

  


**Ende**

  


Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Es ist mir natürlich klar, dass die Familien der Crew in so kurzer Zeit kaum alle zur Erde gebracht werden können, aber in diesem Fall musste die Logik der künstlerischen Freiheit weichen. 

Für jeden der sich fragt wer Ayala ist: Der dunkelhaarige Mann, der sich im Pilotfilm zusammen mit Chakotay und Tuvok vom Maquisschiff auf die Voyager beamt. Er taucht in einigen Episoden am Rande auf und steht manchmal an Tuvoks Konsole. Ich dachte ein Mitglied der "normalen" Crew sollte auch noch erwähnt werden. In vielen Geschichten, die ich bis jetzt gelesen habe wird sein Vorname mit Michael oder Greg angegeben, aber wenn er wie Chakotay von Dorvan V stammt, braucht er doch ebensowenig einen weiteren Namen wie unser geschätzter Erster Offizier, oder? 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
